


If death isn’t an option, then neither is freedom

by LadyGhoost



Series: To us, the world is different [2]
Category: Norse Religion & Lore, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Death, F/M, Family, Fighting, Friendship, Killing, Love, Magic, New Things, Prison, Rape, Sorrow, Trust, War, new life, protecting your family, scared
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-07-19 00:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16129907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGhoost/pseuds/LadyGhoost
Summary: Unprepared Loki meets a woman, Cara, who will change everything. He is drawn to her for reasons he can't explain, but he is intrigued. However he soon realises that he is caught up in a situation he wasn't prepared for, one Cara warned him about, just as his own life is about to change. Everything forces him to rethink and realise that life isn't what he thought it was.





	1. Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Hi *waves*, it's me the Ghost. So this is kind of a new story. My inspiration for this was the first story I wrote about Cara and Loki in Swedish, with a lot of changes. It's also the story about how Cara and Loki meet the first time, so the story before "You aren't alone", and a part of "To us, the world is different". I also want to inform anyone who read the Mystic Messenger story, that I removed it because I had so little inspiration and it bothered me that I couldn't write it. I have it all saved and I will try to get back to it!
> 
> And as always I have to inform you that English isn't my first language, so I apologise for the grammatical misstakes, just as the spelling misstakes.
> 
> I can inform you right away that this is going to be a slow update, I will focus on the other stories first, but I still wished to post this. However you have been warned! But because I like you, I will give you three chapters right at the start, just don't expect that! 
> 
> The story will follow the movie in some aspects, so all this is before the movie starts. You will notice when the movie parts get there. I have change the characters a lot, just be prepared. 
> 
> The men chasing Cara are from different worlds she has visited already, and I haven't written those stories, so no need to look for them, not even sure I will ever do that. But whenever I reference to something, I will make it possible to read this without reading any other story.
> 
> Severus, Rodolphus, Rabastian and Malfoy is from Harry Potter, Fai from Tsubasa and Darken Rahl from Sword of Truth. 
> 
> I try to have Loki more arrogant in this story, this is before everything with Thanos, Fandral and NY, so he knows stuff, not any of those things.
> 
> Also apologising for the first chapters being this short, but well it always get longer further into the story.
> 
> So with all this out of the way, I think you are free to start reading!
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

Loki walked behind his brother, more or less being forced to, due to the large amount of people who wanted to great Thor, and congratulate him on his latest victory. Loki didn't get as much as a look from anyone, despite him being there as well. This wasn't anything unusual, and he had gotten used to it, many years ago, unwillingly so, but still used to it. Thor told the story of how he, the warriors three and Sif killed the beast, once again forgotten Loki. Loki had gotten used to this as well, why would Thor acknowledge him if no one else did. He was aware that he couldn't blame his brother too much for this, no one wanted to hear about him, so after a few years, Thor stopped talking about his parts. It happened that his brother praised him when they were alone, and sometimes Loki admit to himself that he longed for those moments. However; in this second Loki looked as the crowd got larger, and the ones accompany them, or rather Thor, since he was the one who was important, forgot about him, Loki did as often, he disappeared into the shadows, and the loneliness.

* * *

 

Loki hadn't a set destination in his mind, no he rather walked in the shadows, away from everyone's judging and hating eyes. But as so many times before, Loki ended up in the less fancy parts of Asgard. The part his father often pretended didn't existed, as long nothing got too much out of hand, people could act as they sought fine. Loki had started to feel more at home here, at least people didn't look at him in the same way. He was still an outcast here, but it was because he lived in the palace, not because he wasn't the golden prince. But here it didn't bother him, he would gladly be an outcast to this people, knowing he was better than them all, and never wanting to be on their level. However; he sought there non hatful and judging eyes. Loki turned towards a bar he visited from time to time, cutting through an alley, and it wasn't until a knife flew towards him, he understood that he stumbled up on something.  
"Come on  _princess_ , just give up and come with us" a man grinned towards a woman. Loki's eyes felled up on her. She had blond hair, pale skin, and she wore a simple dress made for fighting, but despite its simplicity it made her look like a queen.  
"Return home Rodolphus and take the others with you" she answered, and the coldness in her voice almost made Loki shiver, and in that second he understood that she was more dangerous than the men surrounding her.  
"Or what? It's not like your father protects you anymore" the man, who's name was Rodolphus stated.  
"As he has ever done that" the woman snorted, before two larger knifes appeared in her hands and she sprang into action. Loki followed her movements, feeling as she was dancing with ease between the men, who was ridicules slow compared to her. She avoided their attacks, even when they to his surprise started using magic. And as they did the woman dropped the knifes, and for a second Loki wondered if the woman was giving up, something he saw unlikely, despite not knowing her. But soon her magic was mixing with the others, and he saw how they used wands to encourage their magic, while her magic left her hands.

Loki leaned against the wall, just watching it all, as the woman brought them down one by one, and Loki saw that she was on her way to winning, when someone appeared above her, as they appeared from thin air, resulting in the man landing behind her, grabbing her by her throat.  
"We need her alive Rabastan" Rodolphus stated as the woman gave him a cold look. "It's a shame that Malfoy's getting her"  
The tall man let his hands wonder to her hair, before he smelled it.  
"You aren't man enough to handle me" the woman's voice was steady, almost challenging, to Loki's surprise.  
"And Malfoy are?" Rodolphus asked, only getting a snort as an answer. "Maybe I should show you what a real man feels like, especially compared to your last one"  
Those words made the woman laugh as well as she could, with the other man's hand around her neck.  
"Men" was all she stated and Loki was fascinated over how calmly she handled it. No screaming, no fighting, nothing, all she did was smile a cold smile as the other man stepped closer. It was clear that the men thought they had all the control, but it was far from the truth. As the man was close enough to touch her, the woman pushed herself off the ground, resulting in the man standing behind her falling backwords. It didn't take long before she had kicked Rodolphus to the ground, and she jumped over the one who had hold her, and her knowledge with knifes was on a level Loki rarely saw. Rodolphus rose to his feet, on his way to rush towards her when Loki decided to act. He couldn't tell why he did it, normally not being the heroic type. He closed the gap between himself and the other man, he placed his knife at the man's side, and as he pressed it upwards it soon made contact with his heart, ending the man's life with every heartbeat he took. Loki felt how the blood soon dripped from his fingers as the man he had killed felled to the ground. He barely had time to raise his knife once more, to meet the woman's knife.

As she stood in front of him, he could tell that she was almost as tall as him, if not as tall as him. He met her blue eyes, and he saw a coldness in them, that he had never seen before. Loki was unsure for how long they stood there, it could be seconds, minutes, hours. He felt like her eyes was almost enchanting him, create an illusion of him drowning in a sea. Slowly she lowered her knife, and he followed.  
"Thank you" she gave him a small smile, but the most genuine smile, that wasn't from his mother or brother, in a long time. He answered her with a nod, feeling that words wouldn't contribute in anyway. The woman looked at the dead men around her, before she sighed and closed her eyes for a second. "I need a drink, can I offer you one?"  
Loki's eyes turned from the dead men, back to the blue eyes, taken by more surprise then he lead on. He couldn't remember the last time a stranger offered him a drink, it was something that only happened to Thor and his friends. But maybe she didn't know who he was, though it was unlikely. Even the lower class people know who he was, everyone know, even if they despised him. But her actions made him think otherwise, and if that was the case, maybe he for once could have a pleasant encounter.  
"That would be acceptable" he answered, making the woman raise her eyebrow before she turned around pulling up her hood, and walking into the shadows.

* * *

 

She had brought him to a tavern he rarely visited, but she seemed to be somewhat familiar with it. She was sitting opposite of him, drinking something Loki wasn't familiar with, and she hadn't said a word since she ordered. He hadn't tried to spike a conversation, but he admitted he was curious about her. He took another sip from his drink before his eyes fell up on her once more.  
"Your spells were unfamiliar to me, where did you learn them?" Loki finally asked and she met his eyes.  
"I am almost surprised you didn't ask something sooner, most would have done so already" she answered at first, before she let her hood fell off, and Loki could once more see her features. She was calm, he saw no trace of judging him, something that was unusual to him, she even offered him another small smile. Despite that he was meeting her eyes once more, and that he could read small sign from her features, he had a hard time finding a conclusion of her. Studying her, gave him almost nothing, as he was looking at a blank sheet of a book. He tried his best to hide his thoughts and rejections, unaware of how the woman would react. Loki was confident that he would without a strain beat her, if the situation would turn hostile. However; he could see how things would be destroyed in the process and not please his father, so Loki would try to avoid it. Before she answered, she took another sip from her drink.  
"I don't think you are familiar with any of the people who thought me"  
"How can you be sure?" Loki meet few other magician, especially at his age. However; as a child his mother had made sure he met some to help him master magic better, but as an adult, he met few. Few of them sought their way to Asgard, and he sought few of them, knowing they wouldn't be able to teach him something new. Though that didn't mean that he didn't know them by name. However; the woman in front of him, had used spells he had no knowledge off.  
"I can be far from sure, there by the use of think" her eyes wondered over the room, almost as she was searching for someone. "I doubt names as; Severus, Darken Rahl or Fai, as examples, would be names you are familiar with"  
Loki hated to admit, but she was right, it was names he wasn't familiar with. The woman didn't seem to wait for an answer, as she already knew what he would say.  
"From which realms do the come from?"  
"Besides earth, realms you most likely don't know off" Loki could have heard those words as a taunt if they were from someone else, but the woman used a gentle tone, as she wished it was places she could name for him.

"Who thought you to use magic?" Loki gave her almost a questioning look. "Only a magician would ask where you learned them. A none magician would more often ask if you can do something else, something common people would phrase as;  _cool_ "  
"My mother thought me" Loki answered her, realising her reasoning was logical.  
"It must have been lovely"  
"Yours never did?" Loki asked after he had nodded as an answer. The moments with his mother, cuddled up in the library, reading or practising some spell, was some of his most loveable memories.  
"She may have if she had been alive after my birth, but who knows" the woman didn't sound sad over the fact. Loki didn't feel sorry for her, but he wondered if losing your mother and not missing her, was of the normal standard. It was hard to miss something you never had, but seeing others with their mothers, felt like something that could affect you. Despite his father being alive, he all too often, especially in younger days, wished for him to spend some times with him, as he did with Thor. It may be a premature judgment for him to do, not knowing the woman and how the absent of her mother may have affected her.  
"Your father thought you instead?" Loki asked, remembering the men mention her father. But as soon as he uttered those words, he knew it was the wrong thing to do. The woman in front of him become cold, and even harder to read, before a cold, low laugh escaped her lips.  
"Maybe in a way he did" was all she said, and Loki was unsure of how to response to the answer, despite his speaking skills. Maybe it was due to the fact that she gave him no information to work with, or her reaction, but Loki decided stay quiet. He watched as the woman emptied her glass instead, before she covered herself with her hood once more. Loki wondered if his words offended her to the extent that she chose to leave. It wasn't something he wasn't used to, often intentionally driving the other person away, but at this moment, it wasn't what he wanted to do. They hadn't uttered many words, but she was one of the more interesting people he had met in a while. He wasn't sure of what he based that on, it could be that she knew magic, wasn't repulsed by him, as so many others seemed to be, or that he couldn't read her as an open book. But she did interest him, and he wished to talk further with her.  
"I think they are looking for you, your highness" Loki followed her gaze to see his brother and his friend standing there. Loki looked back at the woman, who only gave him a small smile before she turned invisible. Her words surprised him, had she known who he was all the time, and still offered him a drink.

"Loki!" Thor's voice echoed through the room, and while the woman had been discrete, making both of them enter the room without anyone noticing them, except the barkeep. Thor was the opposite, resulting in everyone turning their eyes towards his brother, but also him. Loki almost cursed Thor on the spot, for ruining, what was for him a pleasant moment. Loki hadn't even received a name, and if he sought to find her once more, he would have very little to go on.  
"We have been looking for you" Thor slapped his back, and despite Loki being used to his brothers way, it was more luck than skill that stopped him from spilling his drink.  
"Now you found me" Loki was far from pleased by it, something his brother didn't picked up. Thor's friends seemed to share Loki's feelings, but for different reasons. Sif gave him cold glares when Thor was turned away from her, something that didn't bother Loki. He was used to her ways, just as the others. The only one of Thor's friends who seemed to be happy to see him was Fandral, and Loki was far from sure what to think about that, but as so many times before, he ignored the other man.  
"You missed out on all the fun, little brother" Thor smiled as he pulled him to his feet, clearly not understanding that Loki would have preferred to stay, much more then re-join with the others, and return to the palace.  
"I am sure it was a tragedy that I wasn't there" Loki sarcastically stated, something that so many times before went unnoticed by Thor, as he started talking about how the peoples love for them, and Loki resisted to correct his brother, and informing him that they only loved him, as they walked through the streets.

* * *

 

Loki wouldn't admit it, but he had been looking for the woman when he wondered off to the lesser parts, but he hadn't found her. The thought of her living somewhere else in the city, had crossed his mind, but searching the whole city wasn't something he was going to do. He could have asked Heimdall for help, but that wasn't something he was willing to do, knowing that the other man would inform his father, and when Heimdall did, it always seemed to represent itself in a way that angered his father. Therefore, Loki had chosen the most inconvenient way he could, to search for someone. Truth be told, he still hadn't figured out why he searched for her. Maybe it was because she had treated him differently, and he just sought for that one more time, or maybe it was because he hoped to know more about her. Despite the reason, he founded himself, once again looking for her discreetly, as he walked through the shadows.

* * *

 

Loki had after what felt like a longer day then it was, decided to head back to his chamber. He had managed to avoid his brother and his friends, along with most of the citizens in Asgard, earning himself a calm and peaceful day. As he walked out of the loud tavern, he glanced at the starts for a short second, and as so many late nights before, the feeling of loneliness hit him, as he didn't belong in Asgard. During the day he kept himself occupied, focusing on other things that could keep him wake late, hindering the nightmares and haunting thoughts form surfing, making him exhausted enough to fall asleep. But as he stepped outside, he realised he wasn't as tired as he had hoped for. However, he didn't wish for returning inside, or returning to his chambers, knowing that wouldn't help him keep his thoughts in check, and he decided to take a walk. To his delight the streets was nearly empty, except a few once who, as himself sought the comfort in the lonely night. Loki glanced at the palace, knowing that his brother and his friends attended to a banquet, one he had declined, something he didn't regretted. Loki turned right, heading towards one of Asgard's rivers.

Loki stopped when he noticed he wasn't alone, someone else had sought the company of the river. Normally this was something that would irritate him, but as he saw that it was the woman he  _clearly_  hadn't been seeking for, he was pleased. She was sitting at the river bank, legs and dress in the water, reading. Loki studied her, and it didn't seem as she had noticed him, and he couldn't resist, he felt the urge to play a prank on her. Confident in his stealth abilities, he made his way towards her. His plan was simple and if he was honest, juvenile, he wanted to give her a simple scare. He couldn't explain what it was that made him wish to do it, it could be that he simply wished for to see how she reacted, possible reveal something that could explain how she handled the man with such ease.

As he was about to place his hand on her shoulder, surprising her, she acted. Loki barely had time to react before she had grabbed his arm, swung around herself, swiping his feet out under him and pushing him into the river. It wasn't utterly deep, but enough to get him soaked, and when he got his head up over water, she was waiting for him, holding two knifes. He studied her, seeing that her eyes were red, instead of the blue she had last time, as he stood up, she seemed was on her guard for a second, before she blinked, her eyes got blue once more and she lowered her knifes. She didn't remove them, and he could tell that she was still studying him. Loki was unsure of what to say at first. He couldn't remember the last time anyone managed to do something similar to him.  
"I apologise for frightening you, it wasn't my intention"  
"If it hadn't been your intention, you wouldn't have tried to sneak up on me" she answered and Loki was surprised she saw through his lies.  
"I admit you are right" he said as he walked towards her, the woman didn't answer, she only picked up her book and sat down once more. "May I sit next to you?"  
Loki looked down at her, when he stood up on the grass once more, and had dried himself.  
"I am sure I can't hinder you, since it's an public area" she stated and Loki was about to answer something when she offered him a smile, showing that she was joking, and he placed himself on the ground.

"Would it be considered rude of me to ask for your name?"  
"I could almost state that it's rude that you haven't done so yet" she looked up from her book once more. "Cara"  
"Cara, hm it's an unusual name"  
"Here it maybe, where I am from, it's a bit more usual"  
"Here? You aren't from here?" Loki was surprised hearing, that she was from one of the other realms. People rarely visited them, unless it was on official business.  
"Wasn't that just what I said?" she smiled towards him once more, before she returned to her book. Loki couldn't believe he had walked into that trap, and realising it was the same answer he could have given Thor.  
"How rude of me, I am Loki" he was fairly sure she already knew his name, due to she knew who he was.  
"That I knew, but glad to see that you have some manner"  
"I like to think I have" Loki answered her and she looked up once more.  
"Think and prove are different things" at that Loki only snorted, and Cara raised an eyebrow, but went back to her book.

"May I ask what you are reading?"  
"Oh, it's a magic book, written in runic" she showed him and it spiked his interest.  
"You know how to read runes?" it was a language used on Midgard hundreds of years ago, but to his knowledge it wasn't something people used anymore.  
"I learned to do that in school" Loki was a bit surprised, wondering what school thought a language like that.  
"I thought Midgard had no magicians, and even less magic schools"  
"In some ways we do, in others we don't" she answered cryptically and Loki wasn't sure what to make out of it. But he appreciated that she didn't gave him directs answers, making the conversation more interesting.  
"What type of spells are you reading about?" Loki couldn't tell from the cover of the book, but everything involving magic interested him.  
"This book is a part of a series which cover a lot of different subjects, just this one is about healing" Cara handed it over and Loki accepted it with carefulness, always treating books that way. Books was something he appreciated almost above everything, and they should be treated with respect, not thrown around and damaged, as his brother did. Loki started reading the runes, he admitted it had been awhile and it took him a while to remember them all, but the book made him forgot about Cara, until she moved behind him, and he looked up.  
"I apologise"  
"No need, it's a good book, feel free to borrow it"  
"I promise to return it"  
"If I am still here do so, if not, you can keep it"  
"Then the set will be uncomplete" Loki pointed out, which made the woman smile a sad smile, and despite not knowing why, Loki didn't like it. He felt that it was wrong seeing her like that.  
"It has been uncomplete for years now, so it doesn't matter" she answered him as she started walking, she waved at him before she disappeared in mid-air. Loki blinked a few times, just as surprised as the first time, seeing her disappear that fast. Loki looked at the book she had left in his hand, barely even remembering when the last time was, that someone borrowed him something, besides his mother or brother. He hoped he would meet her again, so he could return the book to her, wondering why she stated that she may not be there. It wasn't unusual for people who travelled the realms returning to their realm, once they saw it fit, but for her not to carrying if he returned to book or not, surprised him. As he stood up and starting to walk towards the palace, he was determent to return the book to her, somehow.

* * *

 

He finished the book faster than he expected, but he had still needed three days to read and to try the spells. He hadn't mastered any of them, but he had managed to use some of them, but healing magic was far from his expertise. Looking at the book made him wonder if healing was something Cara mastered, and he thought to ask her that when he saw her, which he hoped would be soon. He had left the palace in an attempt to find her, hoping to return the book before she left Asgard. But just as the times before, he sought in vain, hoping he would be lucky enough to run into her. He had decided to try to locate her by the river bank, being the last place he met her, and he had almost reached the spot when he saw some of the people he hated the most, Thor's friends. If he hadn't had a goal in mind, he may have chosen another path, but due to the fact that the river was more or less behind them, he had little other choice then meet them.

"Well, well isn't it the silver prince" Sif taunted him, pointing out that he was always behind Thor, as so many times before.  
"Good morning to you as well Sif" Loki answered her, voice dripping with sarcasm.  
"Out for a walk, or running away as always" Sif walked closer towards him. Thor's other friends may not be as proactive as her, and they often stayed out of it, though they did nothing to stop her.  
"My errands do not concern you"  
"Not keen to share it with us commoner?" Sif asked, pretending to be hurt and Loki resisted the erg to sigh as he started walking once more, feeling that his energy was spent better elsewhere, when Sif grabbed the book he was holding.  
"What's this?" she started looking at the pages.  
"Nothing that would interest you" Which was the truth, Loki knew that Sif wasn't interesting in anything involving magic. "Therefore I would like it back, since it's something I have borrowed, and therefore something I am bound to take care of"  
"Who would borrow you something?" Volstagg asked looking at the book Sif was holding. Loki felt like whatever answer he was giving them, wouldn't be to their satisfaction.  
"I am sure it's stolen; no one would borrow  _him_  something." Sif looked at the book once more.  
"Hearing you say that shows once more how little of the world you know" Loki taunted them and Sif's eyes become dark at once.  
"You are the one to talk, no one likes you, you have no friend and as Volstagg asked, who would even borrow something to you?" Sif looked at the book before she aimed at the river and threw the book towards the water. Loki was about to use some magic to catch it, when he saw a slender figurine do just that.

"I would be the one who borrowed him the book, and I prefer if you don't damage my property" Loki recognised Cara's voice and he wasn't sure if he was more pleased to see her because she managed to catch the book, hinder it from damage, or because the expressions the other four made. Cara walked towards them, still covered in her hood and she stopped by his side. "Thank you for trying to return it to me"  
Loki saw that she offered him a smile despite her face being hidden.  
"I apologise for not managing fully"  
"All too often, things don't go as planned, but I have the book in my hand, and despite the unconventional methods, I got it back" once more she gave him a smile before she turned towards the other four.  
"Why would you borrow him something, do you know who he is?" Sif almost spitted the words in disgusted.  
"I am fully aware who I borrowed the book to, and I felt the reason for me to do so is none of your business"  
"How dare you talk to us like that? Do you know who we are?" Fandral asked very haughty, only to earn a cold smirk from Cara, one that for a second seem to send shiver down the others spine.  
"I am fully aware who I am talking to, four pompous people, who think they know everything about life and how it works" she took a step closer, and Loki couldn't explain why he wanted to pull her back, as he sought to protect her from the other four. "All I see are children playing in a grownups world"  
"That's no way to talk to a warrior of Asgard, I may get you skinned for that" Fandral threated her.  
"I would almost welcome your challenge, but to be honest, I would get bored with you all too fast" Cara answered and Loki couldn't understand how she could take the threats at ease, knowing that the people in front of them, may convince his father to do just that.  
"Your arrogance are no better than his" Sif pointed towards Loki and Cara only answered with a shroud.  
"How you see it doesn't interest me, because you have no meaning to me" she only stated before she turned towards Loki, and gave him a warm smile. "Would you care to join me this day?"  
Once again she surprised him, asking so honestly and as she really wanted his company, but he nodded.  
"It would be my pleasure to have some cultivated company for once" he answered her as he walked away from the other four, leaving them baffled.

Loki turned towards Cara as she stopped, and she met his eyes.  
"It wasn't my intention to possibly force you hand, if you please to do something else this day, you are free to do so. I only intended to give you a way out, away from the others"  
Loki couldn't understand how everything she uttered could make him surprised, as she saw him, and treated him as anyone.  
"Don't fret, you did no such thing, though I am glad you did offer me away out" he tried to give her a small smile, for the first time. He rarely smiled towards people, and when he did they often become frightened. However; Cara only answered with a smile on her own.  
"Glad to hear it" she stated as she let her hood fell down, as she for a second seamed to search the area surrounding them. "I may have nothing in particular planned for today, but you are free to join me none the less"  
Loki was wondering what the woman in front of him sought to do, what others would call; a normal day. It wasn't something he normally considered himself with, but she interested him in a way few did, and he sought a chance to learn more about her.  
"If my company is to your liking, I would gladly accompany you"  
"Wouldn't have offered if it was to my disliking" she answered him as she pulled up her hood again and they started walking towards was for him, an unknown destination.


	2. Midgard doesn't has any mages dear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the next chapter. And well I know much isn't happening in this one. But I personally prefer to takes things slower, making the character know each other, than rather rush into things, so hope you will live through it.
> 
> You will learn more about why Cara is unable to keep traveling further down the story, for now it's a mystery *said in spooky voice*
> 
> The bending of water is from Avatar the last Airbender, the music is from Zelda, and being born with it, is from many different characters.
> 
> I must say I love writing Frigga and Loki's moment! Just love it! I love their relationship in the movies as well!
> 
> hm don't think I have much more to say actually. I am sorry that it's a short chapter, but well.
> 
> Enjoy none the less!

* * *

Loki walked next to Cara, and to be able to do so, was almost surprising to him. He had gotten all to used to be forced to walk behind his brother and his friends. Cara on the other hand, seemed to almost go out of her way, to make sure he could walk beside her.  
"I was pleasant surprised to see you back there, fearing you would have moved on, making it impossible for me to return your book" Loki uttered as Cara stopped, looking at some flowers.  
"I am unable to do so at the moment" she only answered him, before she kept walking. Loki wondered if she sought for something specific, or just passed time as they walked between the small shops.  
"Would it be considered rude of me asking why?"  
"I wouldn't considered it rude, however is something I prefer not to answer" she explained and he nodded, having no intention on forcing her to answer. As he did no such thing, she seemed to be a bit relived, and he wondered if she had been worried that he may do just that.

"May I ask something else?" he said instead.  
"You just did" she said with a smile "But you are free to ask another question"  
Loki looked at her for a second, before he smiled, it was a silly thing to answer, true, but silly.  
"The spells presented in the book, have you mastered them?"  
"Did you master them?" she asked instead as she bought a book, and as he looked at it, she handed it over. He could see that it was about cartography, far from something anyone would obtain. Loki handed it back before he met her eyes for a second.  
"I admit, I didn't. Healing magic is far from my expertise" he answered, almost surprising himself over the honesty. He hated admitting to others things he was unable to handle, and here he was doing it willingly.  
"Not surprising" she started and for a second he thought she would taunt him for it, and it sadden him more than it angered him, before she continued. "Few people do, unless healing is your expertise, and I admit, it's not mine either. I can only use a few of them, and the ones I can are far from on a master level"  
Loki nodded, actually feeling pleased that she was honest with him as well, and that she hadn't mastered them either, not wishing for her to think less of him for not being able. He was sure that anyone, except his mother and brother would have used it against him.  
"Have you encountered someone who have been able to master them?" Loki was curious about what kind of person who could master them.  
"This spells? Unfortunately, no, however they aren't well known at the locations I have visited. I have met great healers, using different methods, all too often, without involving magic, at least not in any way I master"  
"Could you inform me of them?" Loki wished to learn something new, not only in the way of using magic, but also about the woman next to him, even if it was of ways she didn't mastered.

"Some of them was able to bend water as they pleased, using that in a healing way. Others was born with that skill, and some used healing melodies, played from special instruments" she informed him and he nodded, it wasn't much, but it was better than nothing. And he was pleased what little she chose to revile.  
"You seem to have encounter a few different ways. The ability of bending water, or any element are an unusual one"  
"Depends on where you are"  
"Are you able?" he couldn't resist asking her questions. It was true that he sought knowledge everywhere he could, but he wasn't normally a person asking one question after another, no it was something that his brother sought to do. For a second he felt ashamed, even being remotely as his brother, but the woman next to him almost made it impossible for him not to wonder. Her answers brought up more questions than answers, and though it was something he did himself, it was a change to have it being done towards him. And he couldn't be sure if it was a pleasant change or not, but at the moment, it wasn't something he thought off all too much.  
"Not in the way others are" she only stated, as she bought some fruit and offered him an apple, which he accepted. He was still surprised how carefree she seemed to be around him, despite the whispering and looks other gave him. As a man passed with his child, who pointed at him, Loki couldn't hear what the father answered but he was on his way to utter something unflattering towards them, when Cara placed a hand on his arm. He stopped in his track, looking at her, not managing to hide his surprise.  
"Don't give them the pleasure, besides they aren't worth it" she said with a smile before she removed her hand and continued walking, and he glanced at the other two before he went after her.

Loki had been taken by her words, and he was unsure to why she had uttered them, but he was more surprised that she had touched him. It was only for a short second or two, but it was in a gentle way, and he could barely remember the last time someone did that.  
"I apologise if I over stepped" he turned towards her when she spoke once more, and he guessed he must have shown some sort or reaction, making her think that.  
"You did no such thing, you merely surprised me" Loki informed her and she nodded.  
"That wasn't my intention either" she told him as she bought some sort of liquid. Loki didn't answer her, unsure over how it had been her intention or not. He felt like his reaction wasn't an unusual one, he thought that most people would react with surprise in a situation like that. "Though I meant what I said, don't let their words bother you"  
Loki couldn't tell what the reason was for her to say that to him. Thor had often done the same, mostly out of brotherly love, or some obligation, but the woman next to him did it for other reasons. Reasons Loki preferred to know.  
"How do you manage?" Loki asked, knowing she must have heard what others said about him, and in a few cases, her as well.  
"Practise. People has always whispered things about me, all too often none fluttering things. But who are a stranger to say those things to me? Especially since they don't know me. So I stopped listening, and maybe that hindered people from continuing, since I refused to give them the reaction they sought, or I just learned to ignore them well enough to not hear them anymore"  
Loki wondered what kind of things had been said about the woman next to him. He had a hard time imagine people talking about her in a none fluttering way. At least enough for it to be a problem to begin with. It was true that it would always be people who disliked you, but for a normal human, those were only a few ones, not as in his case. Thinking about how most people in his realm disliked him, he wondered if the woman next to him actually wasn't a good person, and therefore was disliked, just as him. Maybe she had someone around her as well who resembled Thor, someone who everyone loved. He had a hard time imagine, but something about the story didn't add up. People didn't shun you for no reason.  
"I have a hard time seeing why people would repulse you" Loki offered a small smile, showing that he meant nothing ill intended with his words, as Cara had stopped.  
"It's far often people think that the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, and therefore judge someone pre meeting them" she only answered and Loki thought about the moment he had asked about her father, and how she had seemed to change. Remembering her reactions, made him come to the conclusion that her answer had something to do with that man, and it wasn't something she preferred talking about. "It's a shame, judging someone, and not seeing the person they really are"  
Loki understood that she talked about him, and how others around him did just that. He didn't know what to answer her, so he only nodded as she kept walking once more, for him to soon follow.

* * *

As they kept walking towards town, he lost time, not realising it until the sun started to set, as his body reminded him that he was in need of food. Just as he was about to excuse himself, for the sound his belly was making, Cara smiled.  
"You could have informed me that you was hungry" she almost teased as she pointed at the ground, near the river, further down than where they had meet earlier that day. Loki looked as she placed the basket she was wearing and placed some food on the ground. He slowly sat down, wondering how long she had been carrying the items, or if she had bought them without his knowledge during the day.

"Aren't you hungry as well?" he asked, accepting the plate she was offering him.  
"Hunger is a luxury I have forgotten a long time ago" she answered and Loki blinked a few time. To his knowledge, people from the other races needed to eat as well, it wasn't something you would manage without. And despite that, the woman talked about hunger as it was something luxury, something not everyone could feel.  
"I am afraid I don't understand" Loki admitted and she met his eyes, before she laughed a warm laugh.  
"My apologise. I simply met that after few times, living longer periods without food, I am almost pleased if I feel hungry, not starved" she explained and he put down his plate. The woman in front of him didn't look like she was off the lower common people, not affording food. She looked far like the pompous noble women, even if he didn't doubt she would handle herself well among them, even better than some of them.  
"I have to decline this" Loki stated, handing over the plate and she seemed a bit surprised. "If you don't have the money to provide for yourself, I can't accept the food"  
He may be described as a cold-hearted person, one that didn't care about the commoner, and he admitted that he rarely did, far too often thinking they have themselves to blame, for ending up there. But when it came to Cara, he thought differently. He didn't know her story, but he felt like she didn't deserve that. It may be due to the way she treated him, he wasn't sure, but he didn't wish to be the reason she went without food.  
"Oh, money has never been the reason behind my lack of food" she informed him, once again offering him the plate and he took it, giving her wondering looks. "Money is never the reason I lack something. It's simply that other things hindering me from receiving food, as an example"  
"Other things?" He could see that other factors made it harder to receive food, external factors, as the weather or war, but if you don't lack money, you can provide for yourself, despite the situation.  
"Wasn't that simply what I said? Other things" she said those words with a smile, showing that she wasn't offended by the question, but making it clear that she didn't wish to speak about them, and he nodded, respecting that. And he noticed that she once more seemed relieved by that.

"How long do you plan on staying here?" Loki looked at her, when she offered him some wine and she seemed to think about it. She had mentioned that she aimed to leave, but since she hadn't done that yet, he wondered if she would stay, making it possible for him to see her again.  
"Of that I can't be sure. As I told you earlier today, I am unable to continue my traveling at the moment, and I can't be sure when I am able once more"  
Loki nodded, wondering what hindered her from keep traveling, especially since she seemed to have planned for it. But he couldn't hinder himself from hoping she would stay at least awhile. He enjoyed her company, she was far more interesting than most people around him, and she was a mystery, and he enjoyed a good riddle.  
"Do you have a set destination in mind?" he asked and she took a sip from her wine.  
"No, never do" she answered him and he envied her for a second, she seemed to have a freedom he never would. Despite that his father always preferred Thor, he didn't leave him without responsibility, and therefore leaving him bound to Asgard.  
"You must feel much joy from traveling freely"  
At first she only looked at him, before she sighed, gazing out over the river, and Loki understood that he had said something to upset her.  
"It has its moments" she stated without looking at him "But it can get…"  
Cara didn't seem to know how to continue the sentence and Loki chose not to comment. He couldn't imagine what she wanted to say, and filling in would be idiotic.  
"Forgive me" she smiled at him once more before she stood up and he was about to follow when she signed for him to stay. "I had a lovely day in your present, however I will now excuse myself"  
Before Loki had a chance to response, informing her that he as well enjoyed her company, she was gone. He almost cursed himself for making them departing sooner than he had hoped for, and doing so by making her upset. He laid down in the grass, watching how the stars started to appear on the night sky, wondering who the woman really was.

* * *

"Loki, love?" Frigga called and he turned to face his mother, who entered his room.  
"Hi" he said, laying down the book as she walked up to him.  
"I haven't barely seen you this past days"  
"I apologise mother" he answered, giving her a smile, which she replayed.  
"What have kept you?"  
"Research" he informed her, showing her the book he had been reading.  
"Midgard? I can't recall that it has ever interested you"  
"It hasn't, not until lately. I found an interest in their mages"  
"Midgard doesn't has any mages dear" she informed him and he met her eyes. He had come to that conclusion as well. None of the book he had read, mentioned mages from Midgard, but he had met one, unless she had told him a lie. It was the truth that she had never said that she descended from earth, however she didn't correct him as he assumed so. And he hadn't detected a lie from her, as she told him. So it was either the truth, or she was one of the best liars he had encountered, however that wasn't something he hopped for. She had seemed honest with him, informing him when she didn't wish to discuss something, instead of telling him a lie, therefore he had a hard time thinking she had lied about earth.  
"I encountered someone that made me think otherwise" he informed Frigga who seemed surprise by that.  
"And who may that be?" she asked, sitting down opposite of his desk.  
"A woman by the name Cara. She herself is a magician, and from her statements, is from Midgard"  
"Then how did she end up here?" Frigga wondered and to that Loki shrugged his shoulders.  
"Of that I am unsure. Truth be told, she hasn't revealed to much about herself, and her answers are all too often non revealing, almost in riddles"  
"She reminds me of someone I know" Frigga said with a smile, looking at him and he sighed. He was all too familiar that people often said the same about him. He on the other hand, thought people was less educated, lower standing, or rather slow, to not understand his answers. "How did you meet this woman?"  
Loki meet her eyes, wondering what he should replay. He for some reason felt like he wanted to hide the truth, not only for his sake, knowing it wouldn't be looked up on too lightly if his father found out, but also for Cara's sake. She had asked no such thing of him, but thinking back on how she wasn't keen on revealing certain things about herself, he had a feeling, this wasn't something she wanted to tell.  
"I met her at a tavern" he answered, and he couldn't tell if Frigga believed him or not, but she didn't questioned him.  
"I am pleased to hear that you have met someone that spikes your interest, it has been a long time since that happened" Frigga smiled and he didn't know what to answer her, but she soon continued. "Are you planning on meeting her once more?"  
"I don't know. I have only met her by accident, and she doesn't plan on staying here, and she hasn't informed me for how much longer she aim to stay"  
"That's a shame, I would love to meet her, if I have the opportunity. You are always allowed to bring her here" Frigga said with a smile, as she stood up.  
"I will remember that Mother" Loki smiled towards her as she waved, leaving him to return to his book.

* * *

Loki had hoped that some of the books would provide him with information, proving that Midgard had mages, but he found none. Not even the older books, from an era almost forgotten, provided him with information to his liking. He realised that he needed to talk to Cara about it, if he wanted more information, if she was willing to do so, or even was still around. However, he had no means to find her, and once again he needed to walk through the city, hoping to find her on a pure luck.  
"Loki, love" his mother's voice stopped him in his track and he turned towards her. "Where are you going in such a rush?"  
Her voice was gentle, but on the brink of being teasing and he smiled.  
"Nowhere particular, I aim to only roam the streets"  
"Would it be possible for me to accomplish you?" she asked and he thought about it. He hoped to meet Cara, but if he would be unsuccessful, it would be a lonely walk, and his mother's company was always welcomed.  
"You are always welcome to join me mother" he answered and offered her his arm, and she took it, as they started leaving the palace.  
"So where do you aim to seek for her first?" she asked and Loki looked at his mother, surprised by her words. "A mother always knows"  
Loki didn't answer her, only shook his head, before he laughed a warm laugh.  
"I don't have a goal in mind" he only answered.

* * *

Loki had a pleasant time in his mother's company, and with her by his side, people never dared to utter those unflattering words. Around her everyone was kind and polite, thrilled to see their queen, who always took a second or two to greet them. However, the person he sought to find didn't reveal herself, and Loki almost thought that she had gotten the opportunity to continue her travels, until she landed in front of him and his mother. Loki looked to the sky to see where she came from, and his guess had to be one of the windows higher up. She landed with grace on the ground, covered by the hood and cloak, and it wasn't until she lifted her head and he met his eyes, he saw that it was her. She flashed him a smile for a second before she glanced at the window, as someone called out for her.  
"Come back here  _princess_ " Loki didn't know who the man was, but he used the same taunting title the man he killed. Cara rose to her feet, knifes in hand as she turned towards the men, standing on the street.

Frigga looked at the scene, clearly worried about the woman. Loki wasn't as worried as her mother, witnessing the level of skill the woman possessed, however he was prepared to help her, if she needed it. He didn't wish her to think that he didn't believed that she could handle herself, but he wasn't willing to standby in case of danger. Just as the first time he had encountered her, Loki got fascinated by her use of knifes. It was a weapon he himself preferred, and had mastered over the years, despite that, he was sure that Cara would be able to teach him a few things. But compared to the first time, these men didn't seem to possess magic, something that made him wonder. The obvious question was who the men where, and why they sought to find Cara. He came to understand that it had something to do with the woman's father, but that was what little he knew. His thoughts came to an end when he saw two men walking out of an ally, only having eyes for Cara, missing him and Frigga, who stood a few meters away.  
"Excuse me mother" he let go of her as his own knifes founded his hands, making his way to hinder the men from attacking Cara from behind. He reached them just as the first one was about to stab her. Cara dodge, just as his own knife come in contact with the man's throat, ending him, and soon his companion, just as Cara ended the last one on her side. As the last one fell she picked up her knifes, wiping of the blood on their clothes as she let her hood fall, meeting his eyes.  
"Thank you for your help Loki" she gave him an honest smile, and he nodded in response. "Sorry to disrupt your walk"  
"You did no such things. I was actually hoping to get a chance to meet you once more. I have a few question I like to ask you" he stated and she slowly nodded, warily, if nothing else. He could tell that she took a disliking to his statement, and he hoped he hadn't offended her once more, resulting in her leaving. He was about to inform her that he had no ill intention when his mother did a very discreet, but gentle cough and Loki turned towards her, as he had forgotten her. "I apologise. Cara this is Frigga, my mother. Mother this is Cara, the mage I informed you about"

Frigga walked closer with a smile on her lips, but Loki could tell that Cara was on her guard, not in a hostile way, no she was looking unsure if nothing else.  
"Hello dear" Frigga said in a gentle voice. "I hope you are unharmed?"  
Cara was silence at first, and Loki wondered if he had offended her, both by stating that he had a few question and introduce his mother.  
"Nothing your highness needs to worry about" Cara finally answered, smiling towards Frigga. Loki could see that it wasn't the gently smile she had giving him, it still seemed warm and friendly, but not a genuine one. If Frigga noticed she didn't comment it, and Loki was pleased by that.  
"I think I may worry anyway. Is there something we can provide you with? You need healing, or protection?" Frigga offered and looked at the dead men around them.  
"None of them is necessary your highness" she used a friendly tone, but she made it clear that she didn't wish for their assistance and Loki was surprised, most ones would have excepted it, especially women, wanting protection. Frigga seemed as surprise as he did, but she still smiled.  
"If you change your mind you are always welcome to the palace"  
"I will bare that in mind" Cara only answered as she turned towards Loki. "There was something you wished to ask me"  
"Mother would you give us a moment?" he turned towards Frigga who smiled.  
"I will see you back home" she gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek before she waved at Cara and started heading back, towards the palace.

"I apologise if I have offended you, by wishing to ask a few questions" Loki stated as they were alone, looking at her. Cara didn't meet his eyes, instead she looked towards the sky, sighing.  
"You have far from offended me." She started leaning against one of the buildings, placed along the streets. "People always asks question, I more often don't to wish to answer them, unless they are someone close to me"  
Loki walked towards her, standing next to her. He could understand where she came from, he was the same and he thought about changing his mind, ignoring his thirst for knowledge.  
"If I ask something you aren't willing to answer, you say so and I will drop the matter" he suggested and she turned towards him, slowly nodding.  
"Am I correct to assume you are from Midgard?" he asked and she nodded as a replay. "Would you be willing to explain to me how Midgard can have magicians? The sources I have read never mention any"  
"I could inform you that you need better sources, however that's not the case" she started before she took a paus, and Loki wondered if she decided to stay quiet. "The reason Midgard have magicians, yet lack them are because there are different versions of them, belonging in different dimensions. My version has magicians, communities, schools, ministry's, all of it. While the version of earth you are familiar, has none of it"  
Loki turned to see if she lied to him, he could detect no trace of it in her voice, and from her features, he couldn't detect a lie either.  
"You are free to do as you wish with this information" she could clearly tell that he was sceptical, and he made a guess he wasn't the first one to receive this information.  
"May I ask how it's possible to travel different worlds?"  
"That is information I am not willing to reveal" she stated and he felt a bit disappointed, but from just looking at her features, he could tell it was a story behind the reason, one he shouldn't ask for.  
"What's the reason you haven't continued your traveling?"  
"Something is hindering me" she vaguely informed him and he nodded, wondering how it was possible. But since he had no clue to how you travelled between worlds, he couldn't guess how it was possible to hinder it either.  
"Who are this men?" he looked at the corpses, covering the ground.  
"Who knows? Most of them are strangers to me" she started and he wondered which ones wasn't  _most of them_. "The less you know, the better of you are"  
"How so?" he wondered, he had never thought there was a specific reason behind her vaguely answers.  
"Because the more information I provide you, the higher is the risk of you dying" she bluntly answered, meeting his eyes for the first time since they started their conversation.  
"I am a God, I can't die" he informed her, maybe in an attempt to comfort her, but she sighed, looking far from comfort.  
"Well, that may sound reassuring for you, but it makes it worse"  
"How so. If death is what frightens you, it's not an option"  
"If death isn't an option, then neither is freedom" Loki was unsure of what he should answering her. He couldn't understand her thoughts of death as an option, and how it could mean that freedom would be out of reach. He understood that she spoke openly with him, but he didn't understand the meaning of her words. "Leave it at that, and everyone will be alive and happy"  
Loki knew those words was a lie, people around her may be alive and happy, but she would be far from happy, and as he looked at the men on the ground, dead if they got hold of her.  
"Wait" he uttered when she was on her way, thinking that their conversation was over. She stopped, looking at him and he was far from sure what he wished to tell her, he only wished for her not to walk away. "Would you accept my help if I offered it?"  
"No" she answered and for a second he thought it was due to the fact that it was just him. That she thought he wasn't worth accepting help from, or because she despised him. It was all out of habit, she had done nothing towards him to think like this, but he couldn't hinder himself from thinking. "I prefer not to see more lives destroyed"  
With those words she gave him one last smile before she rushed forward, jumped and grabbed lover beam from a balcony and swung herself up at the roofs, disappearing once more. Loki looked at the place she had disappeared, feeling lost, despite getting some answers. He sighed, as he started walking back towards the palace, needing to talk with his mother.


	3. Wasn’t that fun Rahl?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the 3rd chapter, and I had so much fun writing this, especially Thor and the plan! 
> 
> I admit I am struggling a bit with Thor and Loki's relationship, but I am working on it. I am struggling with Loki sometimes as well, but I hope you will manage.
> 
> And I hope I can describe what Loki and Cara has, or not have, anyway in a good way.
> 
> The wormspell is from Sword of Truth, just as the fireball, which is called Wizard's Fire.
> 
> And well you will get to know more about Cara's behavior later on, because she is different from earlier.   
> Just as you will get more about Loki and Fandral's past.
> 
> Damn I feel like I have things to tell you, but that I forget them when I am writing. Anyway, if it isn't important enough to remember you doesn't need to know it, and if, well then I ad it later on.
> 
> If you are wondering something, just ask.
> 
> Anyway I hope to write the next chapter soon, but I can't promise anything.
> 
> However, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

 

Loki was fingering on the pen, trying to collect his thoughts. He tried to come up with a plan on how to help Cara. He knew his wish was unwanted, however he cared very little about that. But since his help was unwanted, it made things more difficult.  
"Love?" Loki met his mother's eyes, surprised that she had entered his room without permission. "You gave no response"  
Loki blinked a few times, not thinking he had been that occupied with his own thoughts.  
"I apologise mother"  
"I haven't seen you like this in a long time"  
"Like how?"  
"Worried" Frigga gave him a smile as she walked over. "Is it Cara?"  
Loki was quiet for a moment, he was beyond the point of denying it, however he was unsure of how much he could tell his mother. Cara was a secretive person, and she hadn't seemed too pleased with meeting his mother. However, Loki knew he needed help if he wished to assist the woman, and he turned towards his mother once more.  
"It is. I admit I am worried about her. The men she encountered during our walk wasn't the first ones"  
"She seemed to handle them well" Frigga said in an attempt to cheer him up.  
"She does, but we both are aware that the mightiest warrior will fall one day as well" naming Cara a warrior was an exaggeration, he knew, but the saying would stand none the less.  
"You wish to help her?"  
"I do, however my help is unwanted"  
"And you aim to do it none the less? You sound like Thor" Frigga smiled, and Loki knew she meant well, however he couldn't hinder himself from feeling sorrow. He hated being sat in the same sentence as Thor, in anyway. Often due to the fact that people compared them, one way or another. "Why not seek his help?"  
"…" Loki hadn't thought of asking his brother, mostly because of their difference, and he had felt that Thor's way would lead to trouble more than anything else.  
"He helps people, and it happens against their will from time to time" Frigga pointed out. Loki was aware of this, he had travelled with Thor to a large number of destinations, where his brother hasn't always seen eye to eye with the people he wished to aid. He had all too often asked if he could assist him, since he was known for his silver tongue, something he knew wouldn't work on Cara, so maybe one of his brother's plans would.  
"I will seek his advice" Loki said, almost adding a laugh never thinking he would seek Thor's advice, however Frigga seemed pleased as Loki set off.

* * *

 

Loki knocked at Thor's door, hoping he was alone, wishing to seek his advice, not one of Thor's companions.  
"Brother!" Thor grinned and pulled him into a hug before he could response.  
"Air" Thor let go of him at once and Loki stood up with what dignity he had after being crouched. "Are you alone?"  
"I am, wish for me to call for the others?" Thor smiled as Loki walked into his chamber.  
"No, I wish to speak with you and none of the others" Loki started as Thor showed him to the chairs in front of the fire. "I come to seek you advice"  
Thor was silent at first before he laughed, loud enough for people to hear outside his door.  
"It has been all too long since you joked brother, but tell me the real reason you are here"  
"Sorry to disappoint you, it wasn't a joke. Mother thought your knowledge could be to help" As Loki mentioned their mother, Thor nodded, seeing to take it seriously at once.  
"So what can I aid you with? Money? Fighting? Adventure?" Thor started rambling and didn't stop until Loki raised his hand.  
"You think I would seek your counsel for tribunal things like this" Loki gave him a disappointed look, making Thor only smile in response. "No, I wish to aid someone, who doesn't wish for me to do so. Mother thought you may have a plan on how to do so"  
"You only need to speak to convince someone" Thor said and Loki couldn't hinder himself from smiling, his brothers compliment always made him feel appreciated.  
"If that was an option I wouldn't be sitting here"  
"There is a person out there you can't convince, I have to meet this person!" Thor said with a laughed and Loki sighed.  
"Can we return to the question?"  
"In which way to you wish to aid the person?"  
"The person is haunted by different humans, and I wish to aid her…"  
"It's a woman?" Thor grinned only to have Loki sighed once more.  
"That was what I said, wasn't it." He paused for a second or two, making sure Thor wouldn't interrupt him once more. "I wish to aid her before she enters a situation she can't escape"  
"Than send guards! If she is in danger they will protect her, or bring her here. Arrest her if you have too!"  
"I fear guards wouldn't be able to assist her, if they could find her, and I offered her to come here, she declined. And arresting her, even for you, that's a ridicules plan, besides I wouldn't risk making a mage upset by doing something drastic"  
"She's a mage?" Thor's eyes almost sparkled.  
"Once again, wasn't that what I said?"  
"Wouldn't she be able to handle a few men, if she is a mage?" Loki sighed, Thor's knowledge about mages were limited, and it often made him frustrated seeing how Asgard's future king knew so little about mages and magic.  
"We aren't invincible, we can be defeated as everyone else, especially if we battle another mage, or larger numbers of warriors, just as you can't defend off every attack, we can't either" this shouldn't be new information for Thor, however his older brother looked at him as it was.  
"Well it sounds like your only options is to kidnap her to the palace" Thor laughed, earning a cold look from Loki. He had hoped that his brother would have found a suitable solution, however none had represented itself. "Oh, oh I know!"  
Thor started jumping where he was seated, and Loki almost wished for the chair to break, earning him a laugh.  
"You save her!" Thor was proud as he said those words. "We hire someone to attack her, to the extent that you need to save her, and as she is scared you take her to the palace to. She will see that it's far safer to stay here"  
Loki closed his eyes, as he massaged his temples. He wished they had a better plan, especially since he had aid her before, and she still had ventured off. It was a difference in aiding and saving, but he was unsure if Cara would see that difference. But due to no other plan he reluctantly agreed to Thor's delight.

* * *

 

"So where too dear brother?" Thor asked eagerly standing at his side. Thor had wished to start the moment Loki agreed, however he had no such desire. He knew time was of the essence, however rushing through, would be to no help at all. He wished to find men he could trust to some extent, at least not sending someone that could endanger her more than she already was. With Thor at his side, finding men like that had been little to no challenge at all, even if it took a few days. Finding her would be more challenging, Loki had yet to find a solution, but without one they would be forced to walk the streets as he had done many time before.  
"Any directions will suffice" Loki answered as he started walking east, with Thor and the men behind him.

* * *

 

"Is this one of your trick Loki?" Thor sounded irritated as they had walked for a few hours, and Loki gave his brother an irritated look, hiding the hurt one. He hated when Thor thought that low of him, just as anyone else. It was only natural for him, being inflected by everyone else, but it didn't make it hurt less. "Where is she?"  
"I informed you early on that I am unaware of her location" Loki answered as he kept walking, in hope to find Cara.

"We have found her, your highnesses" one of the men informed them as he reached them.  
"I know you would" Thor stated as he hadn't doubted him a few minutes ago, Loki was on the brink to call out his brother, but he hindered himself, knowing it was neither the time or place to do so.  
"Get in position!" he ordered them, and not to his surprising they glanced at Thor for confirmation, leading to his brother nodding, and the men soon sat off.  
"This is excited brother!" Thor stated, as they were to save the world, Loki remind silent, feeling worried if nothing else. He was unaware if the plan would succeed, and Cara's reactions. She had expressed that she sought no help from him, fearing for his life, something he was sure there was no need to. She as a mortal may fear death, he was a God, and there was no ned for such fears. She had stated that without death there was no freedom, but again she was a mortal and she saw things differently, he had nothing to fear from the things she did, and therefore chose to ignore her request, and wish to help her none the less. But she was a mage, and as she had informed Thor, an upset mage was dangerous, and he hoped nothing would go wrong. "Come on brother! We need to be there in time!"  
Thor grabbed Loki's hand and pulled him along, not against his will as so many times before, however it wasn't a way Loki preferred.  
"I am capable of walking on my own" He pulled free from Thor, who looked hurt but shrugged his shoulders none the less as they continued walking towards the location the men had ran off too.

* * *

 

"That's not our men!" Thor commented as they reached their destination.  
"I am yet to become blind" Loki answered him sarcastically as he watched the men who had gathered around Cara. Just as the first men she had seen her battling, this were mages, and from the few spell he saw, skilled ones. He was unsure if Cara's seemed to struggle due to the amount of mages, or if her skill was lacking theirs.  
"We need to aid her!" Thor ordered his men, who had reunited with them up on seeing the scene in front of them. Loki didn't answer as he summoned a few spells, which he threw at the men, when he heard steps behind him. He understood that it was Thor and the men who had started running, but the sound reminded him more of a herd horses galloping.  
"To the rescue!" one of the men shouted, followed by other men shouting other things. Loki had moved out of the way, thinking they would blindly run him over and he almost yelled at them out of anger. However, he never turned towards them, not taking his eyes of the battle, planning his attack, when he saw it. Cara had lost focused for a second due to the men's shouting, if it was out of surprise of fear of more men, Loki couldn't tell. But during that second, one of the men attacked hitting her with a spell. Loki was unfamiliar with it, but he saw how Cara took a step back, before blood started to be visible at her shirt. She placed her hand, looking at it in what seemed to be surprise and Loki was about to rush over, hindering the men from approaching her, when he saw a light from her hands. Mere seconds later an orb of fire left her hands, Thor stopped with his men, seeing it and when the opponents caught fire, Loki was pleased to see his brother unhurt. The fire burned everyone it made contact with and none of the men's attempt to put it out was successful. Loki was fascinated, he had never seen a spell like that and he wondered what it was. Thor and his men seemed horrified instead, almost disgust when they felt the smell of burned flesh, and heard the screams the men made, Loki thought they deserved none the less.

All the men had yet to die when he suddenly remembered Cara, for a second she had escaped his mind. She was kneeling on the ground and he rushed over, followed by Thor, just as she stood up, giving him a weak smile.  
"I apologise for the inconvenience" she looked at the men dead or yet to die. Loki didn't answer her at first, unsure what to tell her. It would most likely be a problem with his father, and he was surprised that the old man hadn't said anything about the previous scenes. However, he felt like it wasn't something she was obligated to apologise for, she only defended herself. He settled with shrugging his shoulders as an answer, watching her wound instead.  
"It needs medical attention" he met her eyes, earning another smile.  
"I will heal it soon, so no need for that" if he hadn't met her prior to this, he had thought she tried to be brave, as so many warriors did on the battlefield, especially the young once. Or that she tried to impress his brother, as everyone did. However, her actions earlier informed him that she didn't try to act brave, and that she saw it as no bother, or didn't wish to for them to worry. "It was kind of you to try to help me back there, but I need to keep going"  
"Going where? You can barely stand" Thor said, as he took her arm hoping to hinder her from falling down.  
"I have been worse, trust me. Barely standing is almost good. But this isn't something neither of you need to worry about" she took a step away from Thor's grip, displeased by his actions, and Loki studied her, expecting her to fall down. "See perfectly fine"  
Loki knew that she was a strong woman, however she hadn't been hurt like this the other times he had met her. And he was surprised she didn't sought help as most woman, taking a chance to act weak and as a damsel in distress, especially with Thor there.  
"I wouldn't agree with that, but I am not one to oppose you" Loki finally answered. He wished to tell her that she needed help, that he would take her to the palace, however, he knew acting that way would get him nowhere with Cara. She would disappear, and he may never see her again. Thor was less pleased and Loki felt how he was on the brink to say something when Loki gave him a warning look, and the large man kept quiet.  
"Glad to hear it" Cara answered, and soon Loki turned towards her to see how she formed some sort of magic in her hands, directing it towards the wound, but soon a small scream left her lips, and she felt to her knees once more. "I hope the keeper never let you go Rahl"

Thor was about to rush forward only to be hindered by Loki. Loki was unsure about what the woman did, it was some sort of spell, and Thor interfering could have unpredictable consequences, endangering Cara more. It was clear that she was in pain, biting her lip to supress her screams, she started panting and blood soon covered her hand, as she tried to stop the bleeding. Loki wished to do nothing else but aid her, but he patiently waited. However, he admitted it was fascinating watching her, she didn't ask for help once, she didn't even look at them. In a few minutes of time, she fell down completely, laying on her back, she started laugh and Loki feared she had lost it, as he kneeled beside her.

"Wasn't that fun Rahl? Calling you an arse is an understatement, even calling you the devil is" Loki had no idea who she was talking about, and chose not to comment it, since it clearly wasn't meant for him.  
"You need help" he stated and she turned towards him, giving him a small smile.  
"I admit I do" Loki was surprised hearing her say those words, thinking she would protest once more.  
"Heal her brother!" Thor demanded and Loki met the blue eyes.  
"Do I look like a nurse to you?" his voice was cold as he turned towards Cara, carefully lifting her shirt, hoping she wouldn't oppose as he studied the wound. He could fell that she watched him carefully, but she said nothing, and he gave her an apologising smile. The wound looked far from good, and he cursed himself for not practising healing more, as his mother had wished for. But to his knowledge a few healing spells wouldn't suffice, she needed a master in the art, none the less. However, Loki knew he needed to hinder the bleeding and he removed his jacket.  
"Press this against the wound" he ordered her and she raised an eyebrow before she obeyed and he gently took her in his arms.  
"I can take her" Thor smiled towards his brother and Cara.  
"I am perfectly fine where I am" Cara answered tiredly and Loki couldn't hinder himself from giving Thor a smirk, when the blonde seemed disappointed to not play the hero. "I apologise for this"  
Loki looked down at Cara when she whispered, leaning her head against his chest. He felt his chest started to be covered in blood, and he felt worried over her, but he wished not to show it.  
"I see no reason for you to apologise. As a prince of Asgard I gladly help people" he joked, hoping it would make her feel better.  
"That was a bad lie Loki" she stated, but smiled none the less, and Loki thought he had made her feel better until she sighed. "I am not apologising for the situation Loki, no I am sorry because I have dragged you into something I didn't wish to do"  
"I am a God, I informed you about that, therefore you have nothing to fear"  
"Ignorant" she whispered, and if Loki hadn't waited for an answer he had missed it. If someone else had said those words, he had dropped them, informing them that if they thought so low of him, they could handle themselves. However, Cara's words had sounded more sorrow than anything else, and he understood that she hadn't said them to mock him, rather out of worry and he smiled.

"Wow Loki" Thor walked up next to him and Loki turned towards the man for a second, wondering what he meant by the words. "I haven't seen you spoken this relaxed to someone in a long time"  
"Her conversation's has been some of the most giving in a long time" he answered and Thor clearly didn't understand the meaning behind his words.  
"Who is she?" Thor asked taking a step closer.  
"Most cultures finds it impolite to stare at someone" Cara opened an eye to meet Thor's, the older God took a step back at once and Loki smiled, pleased that someone seemed to keep his brother at bay.  
"I apologise My Lady" Thor smiled earning a sigh from Cara.  
"I think your ways have tired the Lady Thor" Loki teased Thor who blinked a few times, surprised over the words, and when Cara tried to laugh. "I prefer if you don't become a corps in my arms"  
"I will try to avoid that" she answered him, as he kept walking towards the palace.

* * *

 

"I will find mother" Thor informed him before they went their separated way. Loki was unsure on where to bring her, the infirmary should have been a set destination, however he hesitated. Cara was not keen on meeting strangers, and he wasn't too thrilled about the chance to meet anyone either, being able to imagine all too well what they would say, seeing him carrying her.  
"I hope my chambers will suffice" he stated and Cara opened her eyes.  
"I can't do much else then trust you, knowing best where to taking me" Loki could hear that those words was far from the truth. She didn't seem to distrust him, but trusting a stranger was far from easy. He was unsure if he had done that in her situation, and therefore chose to remain silence as they went further into the palace.

* * *

 

"You can place me on the floor" she stated when Loki was about to place her in his bed.  
"I am not placing you on the ground!" he showed that he had no interest in discussing it.  
"Your bed will get bloody, and the floor will do just fine" Cara seemed to refuse to give in as much as he did, when he smirked, he knew she couldn't do much to protest and he placed her on the bed, earning a sigh from her, like she thought he was childish.  
"Thor shall be here soon, hopefully companied by mother, she is a great healer" he informed her, hoping to give her some comfort.  
"That will not be off any help" she answered and he gave her a puzzled look, wondering if she thought she was near death and none could help her.  
"I assure you she will be able to help you"  
"And kill me" Loki felt anger at once, wondering how this woman dared to insult his mother by thinking she would kill her. Loki was about to inform her about that when Cara continued to talk. "Using magic on me will kill me, no matter how skilled your mother are, due to Rahl's spell"  
Loki felt the anger disappearing at once, almost laughing over the situation, and if it hadn't been as serious, he most likely would have.  
"Can the spell be removed?"  
"No. It's meant to kill the one exposed to it." Loki saw how the pain come up on her, and she bit her lips, trying to relax. "It's called a wormspell, and it's designed to tear the bearer apart when healing magic is used. I tried myself and, the result is what you see"  
"Yet death hasn't come upon you"  
"Normally it would had" she only said, and Loki understood that she was unsure about the amount of information she wanted to share. "My own healing magic, hindered my death, and it struggles with repairing my body, adding additional healing magic, would tear me apart"  
"Than what do you aim to do?" Loki wondered, thinking that laying in his bed was far from a solution.  
"I aim to stich what I can, and hope my magic will be able to handle what I can't do"  
"You aim to stich yourself?"  
"Do you offer to do it instead?" she asked and for the first time he heard a cold taunting voice, but as he looked at her, he understood that it was due to the pain, nothing else, and that he had himself to blame, doubting her in the moment.  
"Can I assist you?" he offered instead, hoping not to upset her more, forgetting the amount of pain she felt, since so little was showed up on her face.  
"Do you know a mirror spell?" she asked and he waited for additional information, knowing that a mirror spell could point towards more than one thing. "I need to be able to see my movements, and therefore need a mirror above me"  
Loki snapped his fingers, showing an illusion of a mirror and Cara nodded. Loki studied her as she summoned the equipment needed for the operation, before she took something that reminded him of a stick between her lips and bit hard. Loki followed her hands as they found their way towards the wound, only to soon become bloody. She removed what she could, enough for her to see the wound, seeing it in the light made it clear to him how bad it was. Out in the dark, he hadn't been able to observe it closely, but seeing the amount of blood, the depth, and what organs that seemed to be damaged, made it clear to him the danger of the spell. He wished he could assist her in anyway, but he himself had never used her method being used to the power of healing magic. As he watched her, it became clear to him that she had done it more than one times, and he wondered if she had been in similar situations before, forcing her to do so. Thinking of it reminded him how much of a stranger she was to him, yet she was laying in his bed and he helped her without a doubt. It made him wonder how she had managed, seeing that if it was someone else, he would have gotten bored already. Loki watched as she seemed to finish the last stitches before she removed the stick and closed her eyes. She was breathing heavily, trying to get the pain under control, just as Thor bashed in, followed by their mother.

"I found her!" Thor sounded proud as he announced the words, none of the others commented it.  
"I apologise that you ventured here mother, but your assistance doesn't seem to be needed"  
"It's more than needed brother, just look at her!" Thor pointed at the bloody woman.  
"Loki?" Frigga asked instead, ignoring her oldest.  
"She informed me that help of magic wasn't desirable, and she stitched herself up" Loki needed to tell them both a part of the truth, but he had no desire to share more than needed.  
"Stitched? She went to such primitive methods" Thor took a step closer as he wished to see when Loki blocked his way, giving him a warning look, showing that Cara didn't wish for Thor to look up on her body.  
"It's a common method on Midgard Thor" Frigga smiled towards her oldest placing a hand up on his arm. "Call for us if you need something love"  
"Thank you mother" Loki placed a gentle kiss up on her cheek before both of them removed themselves from his chambers. Loki turned towards Cara who had remained silent. "Do you wish for something against the pain?"  
"No" she only answered as another wave of pain was showed up on her face. Loki couldn't see the reason for her answer, but he understood that it was bet, letting it be.  
"You wish for something else?"  
"No, thank you" she turned towards him, offering him a smile and he smiled back.  
"Then I recommend sleep for us both"  
"I will leave your bed, making it possible for you to sleep" and as she was about to raise he hindered her with a gentle hand, removing it as soon as she gave him a unsure look. It was a look he couldn't place, and frankly one he had no desire to understand.  
"You are incapable of moving, especially without causing pain, therefore I will take the sofa" Loki turned around before she had a chance of answering and he walked towards the sofa in front of the fire. Normally he founded it to warm to spend longer times there, and he often putted out the fire before he went to sleep, but not knowing if Cara would freeze if he did so, he let it be, as he laid down, soon falling asleep.

* * *

 

Loki awoke hearing running water, and as he sat up he felt a cold wind, making him turning towards the window, seeing how they were open, to his surprise and it wasn't until he remembered that he had brought Cara back with him, he understood how. He was unsure why she had opened them, but he was pleased to know that someone hadn't entered his chamber while he was asleep and he hadn't woken. Remembering the blonde he turned towards the bed, only to find it empty and he turned towards the sound of water, understanding that she had entered his bathroom. He was unsure if he would find it interesting that she had manage to pass him without him noticing, or not, that it had been the sound of water waking him. Loki turned towards the door when it opened, seeing Cara stepping out. He saw that she struggled to stand up, however as she noticed his eyes up on her, she tried to hide it. Loki wondered about it, but seeing that it wasn't something she wished to speak about, he remained silent. Loki raised up and wondered over to the windows, closing them.  
"Is there a reason for you to open them?" Loki wondered and she walked over, hindering him from closing the last one.  
"Besides from you looking warm?" she asked giving him a gentle smile and he was surprised that she had noticed it, something few people did. However, once again he chose to remain silent, unsure of what to answer her. "It made me feel alive"  
"How so?" Loki couldn't understand her reasoning, how the weather could make one feel alive. But upon seeing Cara's reactions, he understood that it was the wrong question to ask. She fell into silence as she closed her eyes, leaning against the wall, Loki saw how the wind captured her hair and she seemed to be at peace, just as much as she almost seemed empty. Loki had as much trouble, as during their first meeting with reading her.  
"After experiencing somethings, it's the small things that reminds you that you are alive." Loki understood that what she was talking about was connected to the men chasing her, but the information she was shearing didn't inform him of much more.

"You wish for something?" Loki wondered as he stepped away from the window, leaving it open.  
"Nothing you can give me" she whispered and Loki turned towards her once more, surprised about her answer as much as he wondered what she wished for, just as she turned towards him smiling. "I need nothing more than resting"  
"When was the last time you ate?" he asked, remembering that she didn't feel hunger as he did.  
"I can't remember, yesterday I think" she said, laughing as she did, walking back towards the bed. "Would it be alright for me to use it once more?"  
Loki nodded in response as he walked towards his desk and the bells behind it, making one of them sounding, informing the kitchen that they wished for food, as he turned towards Cara, she seemed to be asleep.

* * *

 

"BROTHER!" Thor's voice echoed through the corridors long before he knocked on the door. Loki lifted his eyes from the book, glancing at Cara who was still asleep, until Thor knocked down the door. Loki sighed, seeing it wasn't the first time Thor had broken his door. Loki watched as Cara sat up, for a second looking scared, before her look turned towards irritation and she lied down again. Loki almost laughed at the situation, however he contained himself, turning towards Thor.  
"Yes?" Loki asked, seeing his brother grinning at him.  
"An adventure awaits us!" Thor announced, almost as it was a rare occasion. Loki felt like things was an adventure all too often in there, and especially Thor's life.  
"Us? You are mistaken brother, it awaits you, if your memory recall, I am occupied at the moment" Loki looked towards Cara, who had closed her eyes once more.  
"Oh…um…"  
"Your way with words impress me" Loki teased making Thor blush for a second.  
"It's not the same without you! You love our adventures!" Thor tried and Loki wondered what had given Thor that expression.  
"I will have to sit this one out"  
"The others will be disappointed. Fandral really looked forward to you accompany us" Loki blinked a few times, it happened from time to time that Fandral expressed himself that way, always to Loki's surprise. It was clear what the man wished for, but after being turned down all this years, Loki had thought he would give up at some point. He often thought that, especially when Fandral got occupied with someone else, as he had forgotten about him, however he always come back, surprising him with doing so.  
"Inform him that I am sorry to disappoint him" Loki answered as Thor rubbed his neck, giving Loki a look that he hoped would change his mind, one Loki only responded with returning towards his book. Thor soon left his chamber and Loki but the door back into its place.

"I apologise for that" Loki met Cara's eyes as she opened them.  
"It's not your place to apologise" she stated "And I say his behaviour isn't uncommon for a brother, having the strength to tear down a door maybe, but not the behaviour"  
"You have siblings as well?" Loki asked as she slowly sat up.  
"No" she only answered and Loki nodded.  
"I ordered some food, if you wish for some" Cara looked at the food, being placed on the table.  
"You have tea here?" she asked and Loki stood up, wandering over and preparing a cup for her.  
"I hope it's to your satisfaction" she accepted it from him, smiling as she did.  
"As a British, I say my standers are high" she teased and despite the words having no meaning to him, lacking a proper geographic skill of Midgard, the meaning was clear.  
"I will inform My Lady that I did my best" Loki answered as he walked over towards the table, creating a cheese plate for himself.  
"It will suffice" she answered but her words turned into whispers, as those words reminded her of something.

"How are you feeling?"  
"I am good" she answered, and even if he hadn't been a master on detecting lies, he had understood that it was a lie, mostly due to the fast answer, as she wished not to speak about it.  
"Feel free to stay here as long as you wish" Loki informed her, wishing for her to know that it wasn't a problem.  
"I say it's as good as any prison"  
"I hope you know you aren't my prisoner" Loki met her eyes, hoping that wasn't how she felt.  
"You aren't the warden, this world is" she answered and Loki remembered that she was unable to move on, and for a person who seemed to travel between world, not being able, may make the world feel as a prison. "But I say there is worse worlds to be captured in, at least it's a beautiful world"  
Loki followed her gaze as she watched the city and he smiled, he may be far from a fan of the citizens, but he couldn't deny that Asgard was beautiful.  
"It is" Loki admitted "You been to places like this before?"  
"I have seen all kind of places" she answered as she stood up, walking over to the table, picking some grapes to eat. "I stand by my words Loki, I do not wish to see more lives destroyed, so leave it at that"  
"You didn't seem to think twice about ending the men back there"  
"Them or me! It's a difference between being in a war and an innocent bystander"  
"If I chose to join the war" he asked, unsure of why he offered, but for every answer he got, it raised more questions he wished to find the answer to.  
"Then I say you are an idiot. Many has done before and died"  
"I informed you that death isn't an option" she turned towards him with an expression he couldn't read.  
"If I cursed you with the spell Rahl cursed me, and death isn't an option, you would be where I am, if not worse, you wish for that?"  
"I would easily defend myself" Loki was more than confident he would be able to fend off her and most of the mages, being the best one in the nine realms.  
"Would you? You have no idea how it's thrown, therefore no idea how to fend it off. Can you be sure I haven't thrown it already?" she asked and for a second he felt unsure, it was unfamiliar magic, and thinking about it, he couldn't be sure how it was thrown. He was sure that he would felt it, being able to feel magic around him, but Cara's words and expression made him doubt himself. "Don't worry, I haven't thrown it. I wouldn't do that without a reason. I only wanted you to understand. People have died in this war, thinking they could win, and I don't wish for it to happen again"  
"You think you can win it on your own?" Loki asked, wondering how she saw herself. She sounded sure that everyone trying to assist would die, as they were unskilled.  
"Far from it. I am fighting a losing battle" she said sinking to the floor, leaning against the wall, still having the cup in her hands.  
"May I sit next to you?" Loki asked and she nodded, and he placed himself next to her. He wished he had any words to tell her. But he knew almost nothing, and consulting her would be idiotic. It was clear that she was troubled, and her reason for denying aid was reasonable, however Loki couldn't hinder himself from wishing to do just that. He couldn't tell if it was because she had made him see it as a challenge, almost wishing to prove to her that aid was possible and that he wouldn't die as the others, or if it was because he didn't wish to see her sadden.  
"Don't do it" she whispered as she could understand what he was thinking, he thought about asking if she could read minds when he felt her head up on his shoulder and he turned towards her. She seemed to have fallen asleep and he understood that she was more exhausted then she leads on. It was easy to forget that she had internal bleeding, as she walked around, pretending it was nothing. He had never met anyone who had the power of their body healing on their own, but he understood that it requested a large amount of energy. Loki looked at her, smiling that she at least seemed peaceful and he made a blanket appear as he placed over her, before he summoned his book and began reading, not wishing to wake her.


	4. A Visitor From The Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow it has been forever since I posted the last chapter, and I apologise for that. Aslo apologise for the length of this chapter, I wish it was longer, but it is what it is.
> 
> Anyway, I am at least happy with how it turned out. And even if nothing much happened, I am trying to build their relationship, and ease into some of the things that happens during the first Thor movie, and also explain some of the things in my second story about Loki. That's all I can say.   
> The creating story is from the mythology, just mixing it with the marvel story, just as in the other story. The B.O.W. and Wesker are from Resident Evil.
> 
> I can't promise when the next chapter will be out, hope soon, but yeah have other things to write so can't promise that.
> 
> And as always, thank you for reading and reviewing, hope you enjoy :)

* * *

"Do you wish seeing the castle?" Loki turned towards the woman as he asked, and she lifted her gaze from the book she was reading. "Imagine seeing nothing but this wall make you restless"  
For a second he thought he saw surprise in her eyes, as he had understood her without words. It was of course only speculations from his part, but he couldn't hinder himself from wondering if he was right.  
"It would be educational if nothing else" she closed the book and stood up, slowly as she was still hurt. He had noticed that the pain had reduced, but was far from gone. When she stood by his side, he opened the door, allowing her to leave before him.  
"Any particular part of the castle you wish to see?"  
"Anything you wish to show me will do" As she said those words it didn't sound like she was uninterested, rather as she wished to see the parts he preferred. He was once again taken by her ways, as his thoughts mattered, as she saw him.  
"Than allow me to show you the library" Loki smiled, he had a collection of books in his chambers, not hindering him from visit the library from time to time.

* * *

He studied Cara as she was walking between the shelfs, studying the books. She seemed to be as interested in them as he himself was.  
"I haven't seen this amount of book in the longest time, thank you for showing them to me" she gave him a smile before she returned towards the books. Seeing how carefree and happy she became, he felt like it was the right decision coming here. He had tried showing people the library in the past, but they didn't seem to understand what he saw, something Cara seemed to do, without almost any words.  
"Feel free to borrow any book that caught your interest"  
"I fear that I would stay here forever if I did that" she answered him with a laugh and for a second he wondered that would be something bad, but he kept the question to himself, only nodded in response, as he took a book and placed himself in one of the chairs. However; he was watching Cara more than he read the book, finding her more fascinating than the writing, something he would deny and say he only watched her, saying he only kept an eye on her due to her injuries. As she walked between the shelfs, reaching for different books, he couldn't tell of she knew that he looked and pretended not to, or if she was as absorbed into the books as he could be.

Loki followed her with his eyes as she walked towards him and sat down in the chair next to him, surprising him. She could place herself wherever she wished in the room, yet she placed herself next to him. Maybe she did it to be polite, or because she wished to know when he left having no desire to be left behind, he didn't ask seeing it was a strange thing to wonder about.  
"Which one caught your interest?" he asked and she lifted the book so he could see, Aesir history. He gave her a questioning look, seeing the book mostly contained years and names, not making sense to anyone outside their realm.  
"I wish to learn something about this world, as I am being forced to stay" she only explained, and yet despite that he wasn't the one forcing her to stay, it still hurt hearing her say that.  
"I could give you a history lesson if you please" She turned towards him and he thought she seemed surprised that he offered.  
"I am more than sure that you have better ways to spend your time"  
"At the moment I do not. But if you prefer the books, I won't hold it against you" he gave her one last look, leaving her to think about his offer, something she seemed to do as he tried to read his book.  
"I would like a history lesson" he looked up from the book and nodded, even giving her a smile as he stood up.  
"Let me show you the realm as I tell our history" she nodded and soon stood next to him, as she followed him.

* * *

"The creation of all the realms are a complicated and somewhat obscured history. Before everything you see here was created, there was only the gaping abyss of Ginnungagap. This was placed between the homeland of Muspelheim and Niflheim. Seeing respective realm is represented of fire and ice, they crept toward each other until they met in the abyss. The fire melted the ice, the drops was formed into Ymir, a destructive giant being somewhat godlike, and from him more giants was born. As the ice melted into a cox, Audhumla, who gave Ymir milk, and as she was nourished by salt-licks in the ice, she slowly uncovered Buir, being the first Aesir. He got a son named Bor, my grandfather, who later with his wife gave birth to Odin, my father and his two brothers. Together the siblings slew Ymir, and from the corpse they created the world and their different realms, Midgard being one of them. They created the first humans Ask and Embla" Loki stopped as they reached one of the balcony's watching out over the realm. He studied her as she went over the information he had told her. "Are your world created in a similar way?"  
She turned towards him for a short second before she turned to view the city.  
"Depends on who you ask. It all comes down to beliefs. Some think God, often in different ways and forms created the world. Other believe in a scientific way."  
"What do you believe in?" he wondered, especially since her answer wasn't really an answer.  
"Don't know. I have met enough gods to know what they are capable off, and to know they are real" she started and he wondered what other gods she had met, just as it explained how she didn't seem to react when he informed her that he was a god. "I have also witnessed great science, knowing that it can do wonders. But to be honest, I actually care very little about my world, avoiding it as much as I can"  
Despite that most of his people despised him, and he often felt like he was supposed to be elsewhere, he would never avoid his world, loving it, even caring about it to some extent. He wondered what could make someone turn away from their world, not even sounding sad about it. But even if he asked he knew that wasn't something she would answer.  
"Shall we continue?" he asked, and his voice seemed to hinder her thoughts and she nodded as they turned away, continuing walking down a corridor.

"All the realms have different history, yet they are connected through Yggdrasil, and all father, which is my father. The…" Loki didn't get the chance to continue before the corridor was filled with dust coming from a wall that had burst. Loki turned towards the cloud expecting to see his idiotic brother, being far from the first time he would have miss judge a landing, crashing into whatever crossed his path, but he soon saw something different. He couldn't remember seeing such a creature before. He studied the large and tall thing, wearing a trench coat, missing parts of its skin around its face, seeing it was armed with for him unfamiliar weapon, and that he was covered in dust he came to the conclusion that it had teared down part of the wall.  
"Fuck" he turned towards Cara, surprised by both her choice of word, and that she seemed to know what the creature was. But seeing that she had been approached by different men before, originate from at least another dimension. Maybe this creature was common from where she had encountered it.  
"S.T.A.R.S." the creature said looking at Cara before it rushed towards her. Loki saw how the magic left her hands, aiming at the creature, Loki only observed seeing that she had it under control. However; he wasn't the only one surprised when the spell had no effect on the creature and it only continued rushing towards them, and he felt how she grabbed him, pushing him out if it's way. She tried another spell but seeing that it had no effect either Loki watched as he came to the conclusion he needed to help her.  
"So you are fucking immune to magic, thanks dad" he voice said sarcastically and Loki only smirked as he made two knifes appear in his hand. He had defeated creatures worse than that. And he rushed towards it, leaping forward soon having the knifes piercings it's chest. He turned towards Cara for a second, wishing to see that she was unhurt when he felt how the creature moved, only to soon grab him by his throat, before throwing him to the side, and he felt how some of his bones cracked. He was taken by surprise, seeing that his blades still pierced the creature and how it could move, seeing to be unaffected by it. His eyes wondered towards Cara who seemed less concerned then when she met some of the mages, and he guessed it was because she knew what the creature was. The large beast rushed towards her and she avoided him, but he could tell she was hindered by her previous wounds, something the beast seemed to notice as well, stepping up his pace and attacks. Loki saw how Cara summoned some sort of pistols and aimed at the creature before she fired. He saw that the creature reacted but it didn't hinder it from attacking her again. Loki tried to stand up, wishing to assist her, but seeing how a few of his ribs were broken he would be in her way. He could almost laugh over the fact that he had wondered if he could help her, where she was handing herself more than well, and he was laying as a crippled at the side, incapable of doing anything. He should have been able to handle the creature, but he understood that from the power behind the thrust was meant to kill, and if he had been a mortal he would have been dead. But as he came to that understanding he became worried for the woman once more. He was unsure of how much she could handle, knowing she had the power to heal, however she was yet hurt and he made a calculated guess that if she wouldn't die from a hit, she would be severely injured. If the creature had been affected by magic he could have assisted her from where he was, but all he could do was watch as she continued firing towards the creature. He was far from an expert at Midgard's weapon, however he thought of it as strange seeing that the creature seemed unaffected no matter how much Cara fired. For a second he even wondered where his brother had disappeared to. In any other situation Thor would be in his way, appearing whenever he didn't wish to, but now, when he for once wished to see the big oaf, he was nowhere to be seen. The shoots echoed through the corridors, and in that second he even wished for those jokes to guards to show up. They were there to protect them, yet they all had disappeared as he walked down the corridor as so many times before. Sometimes he wondered if they scattered when he come close, whishing something would happen to him. Useless all of them, he would let them knew when he met them. With all of them absent Cara was forced to deal with the situation all herself, but as he watched her he could tell that she didn't thought to much about it, being used to do that, just like he was. He never expected help from anyone, learned that rarely anyone offered or gave it to him, the exception was his brother and mother, but even if he knew they did it out of love, he couldn't hinder himself from thinking they did it because they had to. He felt that the exception of that rule was the woman in front of him. She had helped him without a reason, not at least one he could find, and she hadn't expected anything in return, even refusing as he offered. She hadn't even asked for his help when the creature appeared, and maybe she had known how it would end, seeing how he ended up. He knew she didn't wish to see anyone else hurt or killed, maybe that was the simply reason for her not to ask, avoiding it all. Or maybe she simply didn't trust her life in anyone else hands, something he understood, he wouldn't place his life in the hands of those lowlifes around him, and for a second he wondered if that was how she thought as well. He sincerely hoped that wasn't true, seeing she treated him different from everyone else, however he couldn't tell how she normally treated people she thought less off. But he got remembered how she spoke to Thor and his friends, seeing it was a difference he chose to believe she didn't saw him as a lowlife at least.

He had been so occupied with his thoughts that he hadn't observed that the creature seemed to be taken by the shots fired at it. Seeing that it had slowed down, to some extent made him pleased seeing that it gave Cara a chance to take it down and surviving. However; he got worried seeing how she started rushing towards it, he understood she knew something he didn't know, but seeing that the creature rushed towards her as well he became worried. He saw how it raised its weapon aiming at her, and she avoided it at the last second by jumping into the air, passing over the creature and she fired into its brain. He saw that the landing wasn't as easy on her, hearing how she took a deep breath, most likely feeling the pain due to her injuries. The creature turned towards her, slowly and Cara reloaded her weapons, but it wasn't needed as the creature fell down, yet she fired a few extra shots into it and he couldn't do anything else then smile, she really was clever. He would most like have done the same, wishing to make sure it was ended, his brother would never have done it. He wouldn't have noticed that it was alive until he tried to pose with it and it attacked him. It was lucky for Thor that he was immortal, otherwise he would have died out of stupidity a long time ago.

When she had made sure the creature was dead she walked over to him and he sat up, trying not to show the pain he felt.  
"That was utterly stupid" she gave him a cold look, but he understood that it wasn't because she despised him, no it rather felt like it was out of worry.  
"Are you unhurt?" he asked instead and she blinked a few times. "You seemed to be taken by the landing"  
"I am alright, I have been in worse states, and it's not the first time I fight similar creatures" she answered and once again he was taken by the fact that she didn't seem to worry people. She answered vaguely, not because she tried to be strong, no because she wished for people to think she was alright.  
"What is it?" he asked and tried to stand up but she gave him a look that made him stay as she crouched down in front of him.  
"It's a Bio Organic Weapon called the Nemesis" she explained, but the words had little meaning to him.  
"Did your father create it?" he asked, wondering since she had thanked him in a sarcastic way.  
"No, he only made it resistance to magic" she informed him as she gave him a look before she carefully touched his head, to his surprise, but he soon saw blood on her fingers. He hadn't even noticed that he was bleeding.  
"Than who created it?"  
"One of my late husbands did, in a way. He created the base if comes from"  
"He sent this after you?"  
"No"  
"Are you sure?" Loki met her eyes and for a second she saw anger in them, not taking lightly that he asked that, and he regretted it.  
"Yes, not only because he is dead. And yes he is dead because I buried him, but he also despised my father over everything, and would never aid him in hurting me" she explained and he was about to say something "Sit still"  
He could soon feel magic leaving her hands, healing the wound. Her healing magic was different from his mothers, it wasn't unpleasant, just strange.

He could soon hear step's approaching and he turned to see his mother approaching, followed by some surprised guards. He wasn't surprised seeing them return once it was over.  
"What happened?" his mother was clearly worried, looking at them both.  
"It's my fault your highness" Cara turned towards her when his wound had healed. "It was here for me and came after me"  
"Don't be ridicules, I have myself to blame. I attacked it, being a bit cocky that I could handle it" Loki turned towards his mother and soon she laughed.  
"I can't remember when the last time you uttered that you were to cocky" she stroked his cheek and he couldn't help but smile towards her. "Are your hurt elsewhere? And are you unhurt Cara?"  
"I am your highness" she only answered and Loki chose not to comment it.  
"And you Loki?"  
"A bit sour, and possible a broken ribs, but nothing mayor" he smiled towards his mother and she shook her head, as he always had when he and Thor came to her injured. None of them wished to worry her, and Odin also told them that a warrior should withstand pain, and not seek help like a child, but he knew his mother didn't agree with that, and in his early days Loki had sought out his mother, but had stopped when his father got disappointed.  
"Men" Cara muttered rolling her eyes and Frigga looked at her before she laughed, and Loki blinked a few time in surprise until he felt how his mother healed him, and he could soon stand. He watched as Cara walked over to the creature once more and he turned towards his mother who didn't understood her actions more than he did.  
"I am just pleased your brother wasn't here. The devastation would be enormous" Frigga smiled and Loki understood what she meant. If his brother encountered the creature, he would most likely have destroyed all of the corridor and more before it was dead. He answered his mother with a smile before he turned towards Cara, being wondering what she did, and he couldn't hinder himself from walking over.

"I am far from an expert, but I am sure that you killed it" he tried, giving her a smile and she turned towards him, replaying with a smile of her own.  
"It's dead without a doubt" she answered before turning towards it once more. "I only got lost in memories, missing him"  
Loki understood that she didn't meant the monster, seeing that would have been ridicules, and he guessed she talked about the man she had been married too.  
"It's almost insane after all the bat shit crazy things he dragged me through, this creature isn't even the worst. But we were always there for each other, thrown into each other's craziness. He even made himself a god and tried to give me the world" she said those words with a small laugh and Loki couldn't help from feeling a bit jealous, seeing how fondly she spoke of the man, seeing he couldn't remember the last time someone spoke of him that way, who wasn't his mother.  
"He tried to give you the world?" Loki asked and she smiled.  
"In a way yes. He was a bit extreme, and I told him that I didn't need the world, I would support him taking it over, but I was fine as long as he was by my side" she blinked a few times, before she seemed to collect herself, and distance herself in a way Loki hadn't seen before. Or it was rather that he hadn't seen the side she just showed, so seeing her go back to what he thought of as normal, felt like she distanced herself. "It's in the past, so it doesn't matter"  
It was obvious that it mattered, but he chose not to comment on it, not being his place to do so.  
"Unless you or we are needed here to clean up, would it be possible for us to continue the tour and lesson?" she asked and he turned towards his mother who smiled, and he knew she would handle the rest.  
"If that's what you wishes for, it's possible" he answered her, understanding that she sought a distraction and he was willing to give her one.  
"I would be lovely" she gave him a honest smile, but he could now see the different from her other smile, but he smiled back none the less as they continued walking.

* * *

"Loki" Thor's voice echoed throughout the hallway, making the guards and people there turn towards their golden prince, smiling as they did so. Thor came over and took him into his arm, lifting him from the ground.  
"Let me down your big oaf" Loki demanded, just as Thor's friend caught up with them, and they laughed as Thor placed him on the ground once more.  
"We had a marvellous adventure brother, it's ashame that you missed out"  
"I am sure it was" he only stated as Thor placed an arm around his shoulders.  
"Let me tell you about it"  
"We were in the middle of a history lesson" those words made Thor turn towards Cara, as he had forgotten about her.  
"Oh" he said first before he laughed. "This is a history, so I can have a lesson"  
Loki couldn't even answer Thor before he started pulling him towards the common room, he gave Cara an excusing look however she just smiled towards him and followed.

* * *

Loki tried to pretend he cared about what Thor told him, but he wasn't. For him it was just another war story, no different from the others. But Thor told it as it was the most important day in his life, like their victory had made any difference. It was lucky that he had learned how to pretend that he listened, and it helped that Thor was oblivious most of the time. Instead of hearing what his brother said he studied Cara, who seemed to be even less interested than he was, and he founded that fascinating. She was different from every other woman being in here, they were always interested in his brother's words, more or less throwing themselves over him. Cara looked like she thought Thor's story to be childish, and maybe she did, seeing she could travel between different worlds.  
"Who is she?" Fandral leaned closer and Loki turned towards the blonde's direction, seeing that he was sitting closer than he first thought.  
"She is a fellow mage from earth, and my guest" he simply answered.  
"Why?"  
"Are you asking why she would want to be my guest? Or why I accepted her as my guest?"  
"Why you accepted her, because everyone would want to be your guest Loki. I would be your guest everyday" Fandral said as he leaned closer and Loki gave him a warning look.  
"I accepted her as my guest because she interests me, and it's not too often I meet other mages." He stated, it wasn't a lie, but part from the whole truth.  
"But she is so rude" Fandral tried, clearly not being able to state something that wrong with Cara. Loki turned towards the woman, he could understand why the other saw her as rude, but she had been nothing but polite towards him, and when she hadn't he had himself to blame. As she could feel that he looked at her, she turned towards him, studying him and Fandral, but he couldn't tell what she thought.  
"Lady Cara, you aren't listening" Thor stopped and the woman turned towards him.  
"I am not. I founded your story rather boring, and I rather continue with history lesson I was given" she turned back towards Loki who smirked as he stood up.  
"Rude" Fandral stated and Loki turned towards him.  
"You were the one interrupting us, so maybe you are the one who should be stated as rude" he gave him a schooling look before he left the room with Cara.

* * *

"You seemed pleased" Loki turned towards Cara where they was walking.  
"I admit it's fascinating seeing how little you are affected by Thor's words, it rarely happens" upon hearing those words she laughed a warm laugh.  
"He reminds me of other people I have encountered, who always told me similar stories, which wasn't entertaining either. Going into war because it's fun, and then bragging about the victories, it's childish if nothing else"  
Loki blinked a few times, surprised hearing someone else thinking the same. He had never seen the entertaining in "playing" war as Thor and his friends did, and the rest of the kingdom. He knew it was important to be a strong warrior, but in a time of peace, war was lacking, something that should be seen as a good thing. But then seek it out, proving that you are a warrior, bragging about it later, irritated him. Odin had told them when they were young, that a wise king never sought a war, but was always prepared for it. Thor lived the opposite, he always sought the war, but he would never be prepared for it, if it struck their home, and yet Odin encouraged him, praising him over and over, just as he almost taunted him for not seeking a fight. Loki was often confused by his father's words, and seeing how Thor got praised for fighting, that was the reason he accompanied them from time to time, however that didn't seem to please his father either. Loki had just started to accept that Odin wasn't pleased by his actions since he didn't seek a fight often enough, and when he did he used magic. Loki wouldn't change that, since it made his mother proud. But hearing that someone else thought just like him was pleasing and strange.  
"I am glad you have the intellect to see it like that, few people around here does"  
"Not surprising seeing how your culture is built around a warrior tradition" Loki rarely thought about that. He was fully aware that different society had different cultures, however he rarely thought about how his worked. But seeing Cara was from another world, and wasn't found of Asguard's culture, she must it see it as even more stupid. Having her around really was interesting and seeing how she surprised the others was pleasing, even if he got as surprised by her actions as well.  
"Don't think about it"  
"Are you able to read minds?" he asked, he had got that feeling more than once.  
"I am not. I am only able to hinder people from reading mine. No I read people, their expressions, body languages and listen to their voices when they say things. It's easier to stay alive that way" He nodded, he did the same, most likely for other reasons than she did, he did it out of boredom. But she was difficult to read, almost impossible, and he normally was as well, yet she seemed to be able to read him without a problem. "You are more difficult to read than others, if that's what worries you"  
"I am far from worried, rather surprised, seeing few people can read me" he admitted and she gave him a small smile.  
"I say a reason for that is that people really don't see you" she shrugged her shoulders, and he couldn't argue with her, compared to others it felt like she saw him.  
"It's because they find Thor more interesting" Loki informed her and for a second he thought he saw sorrow in her eyes, before she shook her head.  
"Far too many people are impressed by muscles, words about courage and a flashy smile, seeking, if only a few minutes, that sweet sweet fame"  
"Is that how it was for you?" he asked, wondering if that was why she disliked that behaviour. At first she only looked at him, blinking before she laughed, not a warm happy laugh, no it was cold and distance, and he regretted asking her.  
"No. When I was young I was, um let's say a mysterious and often disliked child. I had friends, good friends so it wasn't like I was alone. But as time passed and people got to know who my father was, they avoided me at best, hated me the most and tried to kill me at worst. Still had a few good friends, but well things happened and I ended up almost alone, which didn't make me a nicer person. No, to be honest I was a bitch, to put it mildly. And as time passed, well I got a bit nicer, or learned to pretend to be, so either I became a mystic person people liked to get to know, or the woman people tried to own. Rarely something in-between. So no people rarely wished to stand in my fame, because the times I got famous enough for people to know, well it was rarely for something good"

Loki had stopped, not only because she was honest with him, or rather because she told him something about herself, something personal. People rarely did that, not trusting him enough. And it was true that her story created more questions than it answered, but what surprised him most was how much that story reminded him of his own. Not all of it, but enough parts to make him wonder what she really had been through.  
"I apologise that you had to go through such things" he stated, without knowing what it really was.  
"That is hardly something you are to blame for" she gave him a small smile, and it made him feel better. He was aware that he wasn't to blame for it, yet he felt like it wasn't right that she had to go through something similar to what he went through. But seeing her smile towards him made him feel better. "However, I can apologise for enter your life, seeing that when I am around you, you get caught up in my mess, and now being attacked"  
"I have myself to blame for being attacked" he started and she gave him a look that informed him that she agreed, even if she had apologised. "And I am not to found of the idea of leaving you alone, forcing you to deal with it all"  
"It's what I often does. People in my past has helped me, but with things out of their worlds, like magic, creatures like the one we met and other things, they can't do much, besides getting killed."  
"Your husband managed to handle that creature, meaning he could handle a lot, if I am not mistaken?"  
"The reason he could handle creatures like that was because he wasn't fully human, injected with the same virus as some of the creatures, just not turning into a monster. However; it didn't help him in the end, since death always come to you one way or another, age being the final way if nothing else comes for you first"  
"How old are you. I may be wrong here, since your earth is different from ours, but humans only live for a short time" at least compared to them, but the way she spoke made it sound like age was a distance thing, hard to achieve, as other things may come for you first. It maybe because she was hunted, but still.  
"Can't remember, around thousand, a bit less maybe" she only stated, and Loki wondered if that was something you normally forgot about. He was a few hundred years older than her, but he was still sure about his age.  
"That's not a common thing with Midgardians is it?"  
"No, it's due to my healing magic"  
"Do your father have the same magic?" he wondered, seeing that he was alive as well.  
"No, he has placed part of his soul in objects, making him immortal as long as those aren't destroyed. And magic also moves different in different worlds. That can be a minute her can be hundreds of years in another world"  
Loki nodded, the concept of time in different world had never occurred to him. Mostly because the concept of different world never had. He wondered if she kept track of it, or just went with it as she entered a new world, but he chose not to ask, feeling it wasn't the right time to do so. He also couldn't stop himself from wonder about the father, but seeing that it was a sensitive matter, he chose not to ask about that either, and he could tell that she was relieved by that. However; she raised so many questions, but for everything he got to know, she felt more like a stranger than ever. They were strangers, yet she understood him better than most, to a level that almost confused him, but he didn't think too much about it, or wished to change it, finding it, if nothing else interesting. He gave her a glance, seeing that she studied him as well, but she didn't say anything as they continued walking through the palace. He often wondered what she thought or how she really was. When she had talked about her late husband he had seen another side of her, seeing she was even more of a stranger to him, but he really wished to get and know her. Seeing she challenged him intellectual, raised questions he wished to know the answers to, and how she saw things different from everyone, even himself sometimes was interesting.  
"You wish for something to eat?" he asked, seeing the hadn't eaten since early in the morning, and he knew Cara didn't think about it, and he felt that he had to, to some extent.  
"It would be pleasant" she answered and he gave her a small smile, as he told a guard to bring some food to his quarters, as he started guiding Cara back.


End file.
